


Ukulele

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander teaches Aaron to play the ukulele, Fluff, Google Translate Spanish, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Aaron comes home one day to the sound of his boyfriend playing the ukulele. He never expects to find himself doing the same.





	Ukulele

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, hamburr_fangirl! 
> 
> And yes, you unwittingly helped me write this! XD

What a long, exhausting day… Aaron Burr thinks tiredly, letting out a long sigh. He had proved his first ever client innocent after a long, painstaking court trial earlier that day. Then, he stumbled across his childhood military camp General, George Washington, who had never seemed to really like him, and they had lunch to catch up. Turns out, the man was retired from military service and was now a prosecutor. 

After that stressful conversation (he’d been determined to impress the older man), he returned to his office, only to find out his assistant had messed up a bunch a filing, meaning he had to redo it himself and he ended up not being able to do all the work he needed to.

Unlocking the door to his apartment now, he dumps his bag and coat at the door with a groan of relief and walks into the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of his favorite tea. That's when he notices he is actually in a better mood then when he first walked in the door. He stops and listens, only to realize there’s happy music coming from his room, seeming to be the source of Aaron's sudden delight. Tea forgotten he walks over to the doorway curiously. He opens the door quietly and...

He grins. There, on his bed, sits the love of Aaron's life; Alexander Hamilton. Playing the ukulele. Surprisingly well. 

“I didn't know you could play.” He says when Alexander finishes with a final flourish. 

“Oh hey Burrdy” (birdie, but see what I did there? Yup. I did.) “Didn't see you there… yeah I play.” Alex says, blushing profusely. Aaron laughs affectionately, entering the room and kissing Hamilton’s forehead. 

“Wanna learn? Can I teach you? I bet you'd be good at it!” Alexander starts to ramble. Aaron cuts him off.

“Me? Play the ukulele? Alexander, you seem so enthusiastic, but I only wish I was able to learn it!” He laughs nervously, though it turns into a yelp when Alex throws him a ukulele. 

Alexander's having none of that. “I’m determined to teach you. So that’s exactly what I’m gonna do. Sit, watch, and learn.”

Aaron sits.

“Now, you hold it like this, good, then put your fingers here…”

~~~

After an hour and a half, which had certainly felt like much shorter, Aaron sits on the bed, facing Alexander, and is serenading him in Spanish, with a song from Alex’s childhood, a song his mother used to sing. Aaron has learned a lot within the last hour and a half, much to Alexander’s delight. He lets the familiar Caribbean sound and Spanish words in Aaron’s beautiful velvety voice wash over him and he finds himself smiling, and seeing through blurry eyes.

With the final beautiful note of such a beautiful song, Aaron looks up from where he had been focused on the ukulele to see Alex smiling through tears spilling out of dark sparkling violet eyes. Aaron had been dead focused on not messing up and looks now to his boyfriend for approval. 

“Did- did you like it?” Aaron asks hesitantly, searching Alexander’s face nervously for any signs of disappointment.

“I loved it, it was so beautiful, it reminds me of home! Oh, I love you Aaron, I love you so much and you’re so amazing!” Alex cuts him off, his voice cracking occasionally with emotion as he starts to ramble.

Aaron blushes at the praise, then smiles fondly at how emotional his boyfriend is about the song.

“I love you too, Alexander Hamilton.” He murmurs, pulling Alex to his chest in a warm hug and kissing his head gently.

“Te amo, Aaron Burr” Alex mumbles into Aaron’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translate Spanish.
> 
> Ta-da!


End file.
